All Through the Night
by Elfsong
Summary: Shuichi is woken up by one of Yuki's nightmares. He comforts Yuki by singing him a lullaby. Not as sappy as it sounds, I promise.


A/N: This is my first attempt at Gravitation, and, seeing as how I haven't actually watched any episodes, the characters will more than likely be astoundingly out of character. All I have to go on for their personalities are fanfics, and the few sites I've found on the web that actually addresses their personalities. If you have any sites that you feel you help, feel free to let me know if you review! The song will be mentioned later. Please enjoy and don't attack me if I get the characters wrong. As I said, I know practically nothing about these characters, but this idea will NOT let me go until I write it out. Now, hopefully I can make the story longer than the author's note!

Shuichi woke with a start, not sure exactly what had woken him in the first place. Then he heard it again. A whimper coming from the bedroom. The pink-haired boy stood up and cautiously walked over to the bedroom from which the sounds were coming. When the noise continued, he gently opened the door and looked inside.

Yuki was sleeping in a huddled corner of his bed. The whimpers were coming from him, along with thrashing and small cries of distress. Shuichi moved closer, fearing what the blond would say when he was seen so vulnerable, but unable to walk away and leave the older man hurting. It was when he reached the side of the bed that he realized the novelist was still asleep. He reached his hand out and placed his fingers on Yuki's shoulder. He received another whimper in response, but shook Yuki gently anyway.

The golden eyes opened quickly, and were immediately shielded by the owner's arms. Shuichi knelt slightly so that he was level with the other man's face. Yuki peeked an eye out from under his arm, surprising Shuichi with the tears in his eyes.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" the pink-haired boy asked, worried about the other. Yuki sniffled and hid his face again, but Shuichi still managed to see him shake his head, indicating that he was not alright. "Can you tell me about it?" After another few sniffles and a whimper or two, Yuki looked up at the boy kneeling before him. He sat up in bed and motioned Shuichi to sit next to him. He didn't protest or fight when Shuichi guided him into an embrace, needing the comfort.

"It was the same one. I keep having the same one!"

"The one you told me about?"

"Yes," Yuki whispered, his voice cracking slightly. Shuichi rocked the taller man, knowing that if it wasn't bad, Yuki wouldn't be allowing him to be comforting. After a few seconds with the only sounds being Yuki's harsh breathing and muffled cries, Shuichi spoke up again.

"Can I try a new song on you? It might help." Yuki nodded. He would never tell a soul, but he actually liked Shuichi's voice, and loved when the hyperactive boy sang to him. "It's a bit different than usual, and really old." Yuki looked up at that.

"I thought you said it was new?"

"New for me. I've never sung it before, but my mom used to sing it to me when I had a nightmare or just couldn't get to sleep."

"Oh."

Shuichi smiled and started to sing softly, knowing the words by heart, and trying to put as much love and comfort into his voice as possible. "Sleep my child and peace attend thee, All through the night. Guardian angels God will send thee, All through the night. Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping. I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night.

"Angels watching, e'er around thee, All through the night. Midnight slumber close surround thee, All through the night. Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping. I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night." As Shuichi's voice trailed off, he looked down at the blond sleeping peacefully in his arms. He gently eased Yuki out of his arms and tucked him in. When he reached the door, he turned back and said a final, soft goodnight.

"Ohayo," Shuichi murmured sleepily. Yuki didn't comment back as he continued getting his things together. "Where are you going?" Shuichi asked. When Yuki did not answer he asked again. Finally Yuki glared down at him from where he was standing near the door.

"I have a meeting with someone today."

With that statement, Shuichi knew that the previous night would not be discussed, even if Yuki ever remembered it. The boy nodded his understanding, jumped up, and kissed the older man goodbye. Yuki continued to scowl as he walked outside.

He did remember the previous night, but was too embarrassed about his slip to say anything. He was supposed to be the untouchable one. The one that things could never get to. Now, he woke up crying and had to have help getting back to sleep. He sneered in disgust for himself, but then allowed a tiny smile for the person who was willing to offer comfort and support for almost nothing in return. With that thought in mind, he determined to show Shuichi that he cared, not yet knowing how he would accomplish that task.

He walked to his meeting that day with a song running through his mind. It was a song that was associated with warmth, comfort, and love. He barely remembered his own mother singing him that song when he was a very small child. Now, he had new memories to associate the song with. In the car, driving to his meeting, Yuki began to sing softly to himself, "Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping. I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night."

A/N: Yes, that is a real song. I was listening to it and reading the lyrics just now and had to write a story about it. Sorry if I got the facts wrong, but I tried to keep it as correct as I know! Please review and let me know what you think?


End file.
